Time Secret
by black roses 00
Summary: Athena dan Hades abad 18 membuat janji sebelum Perang Suci. Athena memberi sebuah permainan pada Gold Saints untuk menemukannya dan memulai Perang Suci. Gimana ya reaksi para pengikut Athena? Dan bagaima cara memberitahukan Athena? a.n : ada Original Character
1. Chapter 1

a.n : miss typo, abal, gk jelas, ngawur, oot, ooc, dan kegilaan yang lain

* * *

-Sanctuary, 06.30 pagi-

Pope Sage sibuk menyeruput teh kesukaannya dengan nikmat sembari membaca laporan Saints minggu lalu. Sesekali ia menggumam tidak jelas mengomentari laporan yang dibacanya. Dari tadi tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman demi halaman laporan. Saking asyiknya, tak menyadari tatapan Sasha yang tengah diam menatapnya lembut dari pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Pope Sage..."

"Ah? Pagi Lady Athena..."

Ia bangkit berdiri menyambut sang Dewi perang yang berjalan dengan anggun. "Tak perlu repot-repot Pope , saya hanya minum teh sebentar dan makan roti, setelah itu saya mau pergi..."

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku. Fic punyaku. Ide campur sari**

**Warning: Typo (maybe?), abal, gaje, blablabla...**

**Time Secret**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure and Mistery**

**By: Black Roses 00**

"Anda ingin pergi kemana, Lady Athena?" Sage bertanya dengan raut heran campur bingung mendengar sang Dewi mendadak berencana berpergian entah kemana. Ia mulai bertanya lagi tapi diurungkannya ketika melihat Sasha tersenyum jahil sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir dan mengedipkan mata.

"Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Pagi, Manigoldo."

Suara sapaan itu kontan membuat sang Cancer menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Yo, pagi juga Dohko! Hari yang cerah, 'bukan?" Manigoldo menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. Menunggu Dohko menjajarkan langkah dengan dirinya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Dohko saat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Yaah, tahulah. Mau ke tempat kuil Athena." Manigoldo hanya terkekeh, entah apa yang ditertawakan. Dohko hanya menatap bingung. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang lucu?

"Lihat, lihat. Aku mendapatkan ini di bawah piring sarapanku pagi ini!" katanya. Ia menunjukkan selembar kertas yang berisi pesan. Pinggirannya sudah sedikit sobek.

"Lalu apa istimewanya?" Dohko masih bingung.

Manigoldo membalik pesan itu. Ada tulisan 'Dari Athena' tercantum disana. "Apa kau tidak mendapatkan pesan seperti ini?"

Dohko menggeleng. Ia tidak merasa mendapat kiriman apapun atau semacamnya dari Lady Athena.

"Aneh. Setiap Gold Saint yang aku temui, mendapatkan pesan seperti ini. Dan ..." Manigoldo terdiam sejenak. Seolah sedang teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, tempat kami menemukannya juga berbeda-beda. Shion di lemari pakaiannya, Hasgard di bawah bantal, Defteros di tumpukan cuciannya, aku di bawah piring... emm, mungkin di tempatmu juga..."

Dohko bertopang dagu. Pagi ini ia bersih-bersih di kuilnya tapi tidak menemukan barang yang ada embel-embel 'Dari Athena'. Dohko mengingat-ngingat semua aktivitas di kuilnya. Sejenak ia menggaruk lengannya perlahan. Entah kenapa Cloth Libra terasa bikin gatal di kulit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel dengan erat dan lengket. Padahal biasanya tidak. Ia sudah mandi sebelum keluar kuil. Dohko baru saja akan mengeluh saat Manigoldo berceletuk.

"Apa itu, di ketiakmu seperti menyembul sesuatu?"

"Jangan main-main, Manigoldo. Aku tidak punya bulu ketiak sepertimu."

"Hei, aku juga tidak punya! Enak saja!" Manigoldo mengangkat salah satu lengannya tinggi-tinggi bak model iklan Re**n* sambil menunjuk ketiaknya. "Yang kumaksud, ada kertas nyelip di situ!"

Pandangan Dohko beralih ke ketiaknya. Ujung kertas berwarna putih tampak sedikit menyembul dari dalam Clothnya. Pertanyaannya adalah; kenapa bisa sampai ke situ? Mana dekat ketiak segala.

Dohko mencoba menarik kertas itu dari dalam Clothnya. Saat dilihat, sebuah tulisan tertulis di sana. 'Dari Athena'.

"Oh? Di sana rupanya kiriman dari Lady Athena?" bola mata Manigoldo sedikit membesar.

Dohko tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana junjungannya itu bisa memasukkan benda seperti itu ke Clothnya? Ke bagian yang sulit dijangkau? (baca: lengan dekat ketiak) Kapan? Bagaimana? Apa Lady Athena diam-diam mahir melakukan sulap?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke tempat yang tertera di kertas tersebut saja! Athena-sama sudah menunggu kita semua." Ajak Manigoldo. Dohko yang belum sempat baca pesan dari Sasha sepenuhnya hanya bisa ngikut di belakang saint berasi kepiting tersebut.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hei, kalian lama sekali!" seru seseorang yang kita kenal bernama Kardia.

"Berisik, Kardia! Tenanglah!" seru seorang lagi yang kita kenal bernama Degel.

"Karena sudah berkumpul, langsung saja ya. Saya ingin kalian semua mencari sebuah tempat." Jelas sang Dewi perang yang ditanggapi kebingungan oleh Saints setianya. "Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Hades sebelum berperang melawannya. Kalian akan mencari tempat di mana aku dan Hades mengikrarkan janji dan menjadi tempat tujuan kalian dalam pencarian untuk menemuiku." Jelas sang Dewi dengan anggunnya yang sukses membuat semua bawahannya diam dalam mode tegang.

"Tapi Athena-sama, apa maksudnya? Saya masih tidak mengerti." Tanya Regulus yang termuda di jajaran Gold Saint. "Begini Regulus, anggap saja sebelum Perang Suci kalian bermain sebuah game." Regulus yang mendengar penjelasan Sasha sangat senang dengan mata berbinar-binar sementara yang lain hanya diam di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang yang kita kenal sebagai Pegasus Tenma. "Karena Tenma sudah datang, kita mulai saja gamenya! Oh iya tambahan petunjuk untuk permainannya adalah Alfabeth." Dengan kalimat dari Sasha tersebut, seluruh pandangan yang berada di tempat tersebut mendadak menjadi putih bersih.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

-_Shokugyou koukou_, 20XX-

-? Pov-

Duh ngantuk, males banget dengerin pelajarannya.

" Kaori, tidur aja kerjaannya. Jangan tidur _dong_!" seseorang menegurku.

"Maaf, semalam bergadang ngerjain tugas." Jelasku pada ketua kelas yang menurut teman-teman satu kelas _freak_. "Baik-baik, Ibu saya minta ijin untuk cuci muka!" seruku yang mendapat respon positif dari guru yang mengajar pada jam tersebut.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Oke perkenalkan saya Fujisaki Kaori. Siswi(?) kelas XI di jurusan yang menurut semua orang terlalu perempuan dan cowoknya berisi _Okama_. Padahal kenyataannya siswinya preman (tidak terlalu) dan siswanya jantan semua. Saya berharap jurusan saya ini tidak tutup. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat jurusan ini paling nikmat dan enak. Sudah sekolahnya Internasional lagi. Hebat bukan? Yah, apa boleh buat jaman sekarang anak muda maunya praktis. Jadi susah untuk masuk jurusan yang saya tekuni.

"Wah sudah bel! Harus segera balik." Dengan cepat aku berbalik masuk kelas untuk makan bekal. Maklum belnya berbunyi otomatis dan menggunakan sistem komputer jadi harus cepat karena waktu di sini sangat disiplin.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

-Normal Pov-

"Makan di mana Sakura?" tanya Kaori sesampainya di kelas.

" Di sini aja deket AC." Jawab Sakura.

"Hm, _gue_ ke kantin dulu sebelum penuh kantinnya." Jawab temen yang lain.

Kaori lirik temen yang lain. "Suzune-chan, kenapa tidak makan? Nanti sakit loh." Tanya Kaori pada Suzune yang sedang fokus pada handphonenya.

"Tidak ada duit dan males makan." Jelasnya.

" Ho-oh begitu ya? Ya sudah." Susah kalau suruh Suzune makan. Seperti meminta rival kita untuk mengaku kalah.

"Kaori..."

"Hmm?"

"Coba liat langit-langit kelas di sebelah sana!" Pinta Suzune.

Karena penasaran Kaori dan kaean-kawan mendongak ke langit-langit kelas yang ditunjuk Suzune. Awalnya Kaori kira salah liat. Ternyata semua bisa liat juga simbol tersebut.

"Mirip sesuatu ya?" papar Suzune yang serasa familiar.

"Iya, itu kan portal."

"Emangnya _elu_ tau itu apaan?" tanya Rin yang tidak percaya pada penjelasan Kaori.

"Sudah kita liat aja!" Dengan kalimat tersebut, sukses membuat semua diam menunggu sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam portal tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, keluar beberapa mahluk(?) yang membuat anak-anak yang makan di ruangan tersebut _cengo_ mendadak.

"Wah hujan _bishie_." Ucapan Fujisaki dan Suzune barusan sukses menambah ke tidak jelasan di dalam ruangan kelas tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Black Roses 00 : Bukannya Fujisaki kaoru itu cowok ya?

Ana : Iya bukannya beliau pria?

Fujisaki Kaoru : Itu rahasia ...

Black Roses 00 + Ana : *diem mendadak*

Fujisaki Kaoru : Samapai jumpa lagi di next chapi

Black Roses 00 : Thank you buat cherry ini fic mu ku rombak abis-abisan

Fei Qi : Hei Roses kapan dilanjutin fic persahabatannya?

Black Roses 00 : Abis ini ya ... *kabur*

* * *

oke jadi disini banyak yang menggunakan bahasa gaul. jadi kemungkinan rate bisa naik M karena penggunaan bahasa yang tidak di sensor dan pemilihan jenis bahasa yang tidak baku.

kebijakan ini digunakan untuk menyamankan cerita biar sama dengan settingnya.

Yang di miringkan itu bahasa asing.

**see you**


	2. Chapter 2

u.p : ambigu, abal, gaje, typo, SS bukan punya saya klo punya saya udah pasti holy war batal, tentu ada OC dan OOC

u.p : sebelum baca cek dulu yuk Characternya di mbah google.

* * *

**Sebelumnya**

Tidak lama kemudian, keluar beberapa mahluk(?) membuat anak-anak yang makan di ruangan tersebut _cengo_ mendadak.

"Wih hujan _bishie_." Ucapan Fujisaki dan Suzune barusan sukses menambah ke_cengo_'an mendadak di dalam ruangan kelas tersebut.

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku. Fic punyaku. Ide campur sari**

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, dll ...**

**Time Secret**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure and Mistery**

**By: Black Roses 00**

-Normal Pov-

"Kaori bagaimana kalau kita panggil guru saja?" tanya Suzune.

"Ide bagus. Kalau gitu siapa yang mau panggil?" tanya Kaori yang mendapat respon hening dari beberapa siswa hingga _kaichou_ berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang guru wali kelas.

"Kalau dia yang manggil, pasti balik kesini semua jadi tambah masalah." Komentar Rin.

"Bener juga apa yang di katakan Rin. Kaori kamu ke ruang guru, aku cari minyak kayu putih untuk menyadarkan mereka. Dan sisanya cari air minum apa saja untuk mereka. Rin dan Suzune jaga mereka." Setelah Sakura beri komando semua langsung bergerak sesuai intruksi.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

-Kaori Pov-

**TOK TOK TOK **

"Permisi." Ucapku dan langsung masuk menuju meja wali kelasku yang berada di dekat jendela pojok kanan.

"Maaf _Sensei, _saya kesini mau –"

"Saya sudah dengar masalahnya dari _kaichou._" Dengan sukses, wali kelasku memotong ucapanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap keajaiban muncul.

'_**PENGUMUMAN JAM 10.00 ADA PELATIHAN GURU. SEMUA GURU DIPERSILAKAN MENUJU KE AULA. SISWA DIPERBOLEHKAN PULANG KERUMAH. SEKALI LAGI PENGUMUMAN ...'**_

Akhirnya keajaiban muncul juga senangnya.

"Sepertinya saya ada pelatihan. Jadi saya serahkan masalahnya kepada –"

"Saya saja ibu. Saya bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dan _kaichou _bisa pulang terlebih dahulu, tidak usah pedulikan hal yang tadi dan piket. Setuju?" ucapanku kali ini seperti orang ingin menyembunyikan dosa besar saja. Dan keliatannya dia berpikir aku cukup mencurigakan karena memotong ucapan _sensei_.

"Keliatannya tidak masalah. Sudahlah ibu mau ke aula dahulu." Kali ini wali kelasku berkata sambil berlalu meninggalkan aku dan _kaichou _yang masih menatap curiga padaku.

"Baiklah tolong diurus semuanya. Aku mau beres pulang." Katanya dari terdiamnya. Aku hanya meresponya dengan anggukan tapi dalam hati bersorak hore karena _mood_ _kaichou _sedang baik kali ini.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

-Normal Pov-

"Hei kawan yang lain ke mana?" tanya Kaori setelah balik dari ruang guru.

"Sudah pada pulang semua." Jelas Rin.

"Sudah piket?" tanya Kaori lagi. Yang di balas dengan anggukan."Bagus kalau begitu." Komentar Kaori mendapat respon positif dari Rin.

"Kalau begitu cepat buat mereka sadar dan aku ingin cepat pulang." Dengan kalimat dari Sakura. Mereka melakukan aksi menyadarkan para _bishie_ yang mendadak terdampar di _Senmon Gakkou_.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Keliatannya mereka sudah mau sadar, jadi aku dan Rin pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Kaori dan Suzune semoga sukses interogasinya."

"Hati-hati di jalan dan sampai jumpa besok Sakura, Rin." Jawab Suzune.

"Ini di mana?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Hm.., mereka sudah sadar saatnya kami berdua untuk pergi. Dah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Sakura dan Rin pergi.

"Maaf jadi kami dimana? Dan kalian siapa?" tanya yang bersurai kuning panjang.

"Seharusnya kita yang tanya kalian siapa dan dari mana kalian. Karena kalian tiba-tiba muncul dari langit kelas kami." Jelas Suzune pada mereka.

" Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Shion penjaga kuil Aries. Kemudian ada–"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Regulus, penjaga kuil Leo." Memotong pembicaraan Shion.

"Regulus tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang! Maaf," ucap orang terserbut sambil membungkukkan badan, " kalau Regulus bertindak kurang sopan. Dan perkenalkan nama saya Sisyphus, penjaga kuil Sagittarius." Oarang tersebut memperkenalkan diri dan sekali lagi membungkuk sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Ah, tidak masalah buat kami berdua. Iya'kan Suzune-_chan_ ?" tanya Kaori yang mendapat respon anggukkan dari Suzune.

"Tapi paman, paman Kardia dan paman Manigoldo seperti itu sifatnya mengapa tidak di tegur sama sekali sedangkan aku ditegur." Regulus merajuk pada pamannya.

"**Hei, siapa yang kau maksud bocah?**" protes kedua orang yang disebut namanya oleh Regulus dengan nada gelap.

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Begini saja bagaimana kalau urutan saja memperkenalkan dirinya karena Shion sudah, kemudian Regulus dan pamannya juga sudah. Selanjutnya mau diteruskan siapa saja boleh, karena saya mau pulang ke rumah." Jelas Suzune yang sedikit _PMS (Pasca Masa Stress)_ melihat tingkah laku makhluk hidup depan matanya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Hasgard, penjaga kuil Taurus."

"Defteros, penjaga kuil Gemini."

"Manigoldo, penjaga kuil Cancer."

"Nama saya Asmita, penjaga kuil Virgo."

"Dohko, penjaga kuil Libra."

"Penjaga kuil Scorpio, Kardia."

"El Cid, penjaga kuil Capricorn"

" Dégel, penjaga kuil Aquarius."

"Albafica, penjaga kuil Pisces."

"Karena kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, sekarang kami. Perkenalkan nama saya Suzune, Wataru Suzune. 17 tahun dan sebagai murid di sekolah ini." Suzune memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Dan saya Kaori, Fujisaki Kaori. 17 tahun serta murid di sekolah ini juga." Kaori membungkuk sedikt juga. "Oya, nama kuil kalian mirip dengan _horoscope_ yang menjadi bintang kelahiran kita ya Suzune-_chan_."

"Iya. Lalu kalian pasti terdampar di sini punya alasan tertentu. Tapi lebih baik kalian mencari tempat tinggal untuk berlindung dari cuaca yang tidak menentu seperti sekarang ini."

"Bukannya di luar cer – " semua melihat ke arah luar yang tiba-tiba hujan deras.

"Mengenai tempat tinggal, bagaimana kalau di toko Kaori-_san_ saja?"

"Ah.., iya ada satu ruang kosong cukup untuk kalian tinggali bersama."

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan dan perhatiannya dari Wataru-_san_ dan Fujisaki-_san_." Serempak semua Gold Saint yang terdampar mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengikuti Kaori dan Suzune untuk keluar dari area _gakkou_. Kebetulan hujan sudah redah.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Huh.., Kenapa _sih _Pandora-_sama_ memberi tugas tidak jelas seperti ini?"

"Sudah Cheshire, jangan merajuk seperti itu! Kau ingin membuat Pandora-_sama_ kecewa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi, TIDAK PERLU SAMPAI MENGHILANGKAN KEKUATAN KITA TOKUSA!"

"KAMU TIDAK PERLU MENERIAKI AKU SEPERTI ITU! Dan sebenarnya kekuatan kita tidak hilang 100%, hanya saja kita bisa melacak dan memancarkan cosmo kita secara kecil." Jelas Tokusa yang hanya ditanggapi muka tekuk oleh Cheshire.

Seseorang yang kita kenal jenisnya yang tidak jelas, mulai gerah dengan pemandangan di depannya mulai melihat sekelilingnya. "Kalian coba lihat arah jam itu para Saint?" ucapnya.

"Itu benar, mereka dengan – " Cheshire menyipitkan mata, "degan seorang gadis."

"Rhadamanthys-_sama_ bagaimana menurut anda?" tanya Tokusa.

"Kita kembali ke tempat persembunyian dan, Veronica-_san_ kau cari yang lain dibantu Tokusa." Perintah Radamanthys yang langsung semuanya beraksi meninggalkan tempat minum teh mereka.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Oya perkenalkan mereka adalah rekan kerjaku." Ujar Kaori.

"Perkenalkan Kusanagi Sinichi, pelajar _Chuugakkou_. Di sini saya hanya membantu pekerjaan di toko ini."

"Yamamamoto Misaki, mengatur keuangan di toko ini."

"Sora Hikaru, asisten desainer di toko ini." Sedikit membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Mori Riku, partner desainer salam kenal semua."

"Jadi alasan kalian sampai terdampar disini karena apa?" tanya kaori

"Karena kami semua mendapat surat dari Athena-_sama_, junjungan kami. Kami diberi pesan untuk berkumpul di kuilnya, jaid kami menuju kuilya. Dan kami juga menemukan pesannya di tempat yang berbeda-beda." Jawab Dégel.

"Tempat yang berbeda? Maksudnya?" tanya Sinichi.

"Tempat kami menemukan surat tersebut. Seperti aku di lemari pakaianku, Hasgard di bawah bantal, Defteros di tumpukan cuciannya, Manigoldo di bawah piring sarapannya, Asmita di tempat duduk teratainya, dan Dégel di atas meja kerjanya." Jelas Shion.

"Yang lainnya?"

"Regulus di bawah ranjang, Kardia di bawah lilin yang berada di kamarnya, Albafica di depan pintu masuk, aku di dalam kumpulan anak panahku, El Cid di kamar mandi dan Dohko di – "

"Di bawah ketiaknya." Setelah mengucapkan kaliamat tersebut Manigoldo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ITU TIDAK LUCU MANIGOLDO!" teriak Dohko yang sebel pada kawan seperjuangannya itu. " Yang benar di dalam Cloth."

"Cloth?"

"Sebutan untuk pakaian perang kami." Hasgard menjelaskan singkat.

"Tujuan junjungan kalian apa? Sampai mengirim kalian kemari?" tanya Misaki yang jadi penasaran.

"Mencari junjungan kami. Athena-_sama_ bilang ini sedikit game sebelum Perang Suci dengan Hades."

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali?"

"Beliau hanya menyebutkan Alfabeth."

"Minim sekali petunjuknya." Komentar Kaori.

"Sekarang kami yang bertanya, boleh?" tanya Sisyphus.

"Tentu saja. Kalian ingin tanya apa?" tanya Sinichi.

"Desainer itu apa?"

"Desainer itu artinya perancang, tapi di toko ini artinya sebagai perancang busana. Sekaligus pemilik tempat ini." Jelas Misaki.

"Lalu siapa pemilik tempat ini?"

"Aku."

Semua Gold Saint menengok ke sumber suara yang ternyata dari Kaori. Beberapa detik kemudian beberapa Gold Saint berteriak histeris, "HIE ...!"

Regulus mengangkat tangan, "aku pretanyaan terakhir, di mana kami bisa tidur di sini?" pertanyaan dari Regulus sukses mengganti suasana yang tadi sedang heboh karena Kaori adalah seorang pemilik tempat tersebut dan sekaligus desainer dari tokoh di bawah tempat tinggal mereka ini. Walaupun ada jeda waktu hening beberapa detik.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengenalkan beberapa tempat sebelum menunjukan kamar kalian. Di sana dapur sebelahnya kamar mandi dan ini ruang keluarga. Ah , iya di seberang sana kantor. Sebelahnya ruang prakarya dan di sebelahnya kamar pakaian. Mari, aku antar ke ruangan kalian dan kalian berempat cari _futon_ untuk mereka semua." Komando Kaori.

Para Gold Saint mengikuti Kaori yang menunjukan kamar dan temen Kaori mencari _futon_.

"Ah ini empat ruangan yang berhadapan ini kamar Yamamoto-_san_, dan sebelahnya kamar Mori-_san_, seberang kamar Mori-_san_ adalah kamar Sora-_san_, dan sebelahnya kamar Sinichi-_kun_. Ah, ini kamar ku di sebalah Sora-_san_. Depan kamarku ini gudang dan depan kita ini ruangan kosong yang dapat kalian tempati sebagai kamar."

"Luas sekali." Regulus kagum setelah masuk.

"Ini _futon_-nya. Dan silakan istirahat dahulu, nanti malam kita lanjut lagi perbincangannya mengenai masalah yang kalian hadapi. Siapa tahu kami bisa bantu." Jelas Hikaru.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya, kami cukup tertolong kali ini." Ucap Sisyphus.

"Baiklah kembali bekerja dan kalian selamat beristirahat." Ucap Kaori yang langsung berlalu bersama kawanannya.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Haduh mentok banget buat nyambung cerita biar lanjut dan masuk akal. Untung ada musik yang bisa di bilang menjadi penyemangat saya. Oya kali ini coba kita cek yuk gimana pendapat para Gold Saint yang di *coret*buang*coret* kirim oleh junjungan mereka ke dimensi berbeda yang semestinya mereka tidak ada. baik dimulai dari Shion.

Shion : EH, itu ..., aku tidak tau.

Hasgard : Cukup mengejutkan.

Defteros : Aku tidak peduli.

Manigoldo : Apa ya? Bingung.

Regulus : Menyenangkan.

Asmita : #bertapa

Dohko : Pusing.

Kardia: Sasha usil.

Sisyphus: Namanya anak kecil pasti ingin bermain-main.

El Cid : Ini sebuah misi.

Dégel : Petualangan.

Albafica : ... #menjauh

Author : Nah itulah pendapat mereka jadi sampai ketemu di kemudian hari.

* * *

duh aku sering banget gentayangan di fandom lain terutama Singeki no Kyoujin. Dan Eren jadi karakter yang polos yang selalu di pasangkan dengan Rivaille yang cerdik #fujokumat

terima kasih yang sudah review ada Onee-san_ (_kak Fuuyuki Azuka, aku panggil Onee-san ya?), lalu ada cherry-sakura05, Sharaemon dan Istar Fantasy yang memberi review berupa kritik, saran, dan masukan.

karena sudah sampai bawah saya hanya bisa pasrah.

**see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

u.p : ambigu, abal, gaje, typo, SS bukan punya saya klo punya saya udah pasti holy war batal, tentu ada OC dan OOC

u.p : sebelum baca cek dulu yuk Characternya di mbah google.

* * *

**Sebelumnya**

"Ini _futon_-nya. Dan silakan istirahat dahulu, nanti malam kita lanjut lagi perbincangannya mengenai masalah yang kalian hadapi. Siapa tahu kami bisa bantu." Jelas Hikaru.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya, kami cukup tertolong kali ini." Ucap Sisyphus.

"Baiklah kembali bekerja dan kalian selamat beristirahat." Ucap Kaori yang langsung berlalu bersama kawanannya.

**Disclaimer: SS bukan punyaku. Fic punyaku. Ide campur sari**

**Warning: Typo, abal, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, blablabla...**

**Time Secret**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Adventure and Mistery**

**By: Black Roses 00**

"Paman aku ngantuk, mau tidur."

"kalau begitu kau siapkan _futon_-nya sendiri saja, ya."

"Iya." Dengan segera Regulus mengambil _futon_ miliknya dan membentangkannya untuk di masuki Regulus. Tentu saja yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan dari rekan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku juga memerlukan waktu untuk istirahat." Dengan sebaris kalimat tersebut Asmita menyusul Regulus untuk tidur.

"Kardia kau juga harus istirahat, jangan terlalu lelah nanti penyakit jantungmu kambuh." Jelas Dégel.

"Iya Dégel. Kau berisik sekali, sampai kau lebih mirip ibu-ibu yang takut anaknya hilang atau di culik orang lain hingga tidak bisa di lacak keberadaannya." Balasan dari Kardia memberikan perempatan kecil di dahi dokter pribadinya.

'Awas saja kalau sampai ribut bilang sakit, aku tidak peduli.' Batin Dégel yang tidak disadari yang lain.

"Albafica kalau mau tidur, bareng mereka saja di sana. Nanti kamu masuk angin di sini."

"Tidak apa Shion. Di sini cukup nyaman."

"Tapi seluruh badanmu bisa sakit semua. Lebih baik kau ikutan tidur di sana, lagi pula di tubuhmu tidak ada racun ini. Sementara waktu kau santai juga tidak apa. Oya Dohko kau juga ikut istirahat. Kau baru-baru ini pulang dari misi, 'kan?" Sifat ke ibuan Shion keluar.

"Ti –, " ucapan Dohko terpotong.

"Tidak ada kata penolakan Dohko. Begini saja, semuanya tidur tidak ada kata **penolakan **dan **protes!**" kalimat tersebut membuat semuanya memandang Dohko dengan tatapan _kau memang cari masalah._

Semua yang mendengar ini hanya bisa diam. Mendengar Shion seperti ini, menolak bearti masalah. Jadilah posisi tidur mereka di deretan utara ada, El Cid, Sisyphus, Regulus, Asmita, Defteros, Hasgard. Sedangkan sebelah selatan ada, Manigoldo, Albafica, Shion, Dohko, Kardia, dan Dégel.

Dengan ini terpakasa mereka yang tidak mengantuk hanya memejamkan mata dan memasang pertahanan, siapa tahu ada yang iseng atau musuh mendekat mereka bisa langsung menghajarnya. Yang menyentuh _futon_ dan tertidur tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun, apalagi yang dari awal sudah berada di pulau kapuk tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Jadi rencana berikutnya apa Rhadamanthys?" tanya Aiacos pada Rhadamanthys yang terlihat bisa diandalkan di sini.

"Sebisa mungkin kita menghindar pertempuran dengan Gold Saints. Kita fokus pada pencarian target kita. Kalau bertemu Gold Saints jangan ditanggapi, biarkan saja." Jelas Rhadamanthys.

"Kemudian rencana yang lain?" tanya Minos.

"Rencana yang baru terbentuk adalah kita keluar berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri empat orang."

"Lalu cara pembagiannya?" Oneiros bertanya.

"Saya yang tentukan. Kelompok pertama Icelus, Oneiros, Morpheus, Phantasos. Kelompok berikutnya Kagaho, Minos, Violate, Aiacos. Yang terakhir Cheshire, Tokusa, Veronica dan saya. Kalian bebas melakukan sesuai ketentuan kelompok kalian." Jelas Rhadamanthys.

"Ada yang ingin di pertanyakan mengenai jika kita ketemu para Gold Saint itu."

"Iya kalau sampai ketemu bagaimana yang mudah terpancing dengan mereka seharusnya di pihak kami ada yg bisa mengendalikan emosi." Jelas Phantasos.

"Oneiros bisa di percaya. Seharusnya kalian saling percaya dan saling mendukung." Jelas Rhadamanthys.

"Rhada – " ucapan Minos terpotong.

"Minos, kalau tidak penting sebaiknya diam."

"Oke-oke. Memangnya kau tahu aku mau ngapain?"

"Pasti kau ingin menemui Saint Pisces itu'kan?"

"Hehe, tau saja kau."

"Sudah Mengerti sebaiknya kita beristirahat untuk besok." Jelas Rhadamanthys. Dan di tanggapi positif oleh semuanya.

"Oya beosk kita pikirkan lagi siapa yang pergi mencari dan mengamati."

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Hmm..., sudah gelap rupanya."

"Ah kau sudah bangun Regulus."

"Sora-san, ada apa?" tanya Regulus pada bayangan yang masuk dan menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut.

"Bisa bantu sebentar?" tawar Hikaru pada Regulus.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong bantu aku angkat kotak ini ya dan letakkan di pojok sana."

"Baik. Tapi ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk menaruh barang kalian, misalnya baju atau buku begitu."

Dengan penjelasan tersebut Regulus langsung bantu Hikaru menaruh 6 kotak untuk baju di dalam pojok dan 2 kotak di dekat jendela untuk barang.

"Regulus bisa kau bangunkan yang lain?"

"Aku tidak perlu dibangunkan." Ujar seseorang yang kita kenal Defteros. Di ikuti Hasgard, El Cid, Manigoldo, Sisyphus dan Dohko.

"Kalau begitu sisanya tolong di bangunkan ya Regulus. Dan yang lain bisa tolong ikut saya sebentar ke ruang keluarga?" tanya Hikaru lagi.

"Baik." Dengan kata tersebut semua yang terbangun keluar dengan Hikaru. Meninggalkan Regulus yang berusaha membangunkan yang lain dan menyusul keluar menuju ruang keluarga.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

"Tolong dicoba bajunya, semoga muat." Misaki harap-harap cemas dengan baju buatannya.

"Kita dapat baju baru?" tanya Manigoldo

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kamu mau pakai baju itu berhari-hari?" tanya Kusanagi iseng.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" teriak Regulus.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa ada gaun?" pertanyaan dari El Cid membuat semuanya diam mendadak. Kaori yang sedang asik mengerjakan korsase berhenti melihat keadaan.

"Bukannya disini ada perempuan?" berhasil menambah keheningan di sana.

"Maaf yang kamu maksud perempuan di sini siapa?" tanya Hagard. Kaori hanya bisa menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"Maaf Fujisaki-_san_, mereka juga laki-laki." Sisyphus memjelaskan.

"Jadi aku salah buat ya?" Kaori dengan tampang bersalah.

"**Misaki pasti semua ini ulah kamu!"** tebak Hikaru dengan aura gelap.

"Loh jadi aku yang salah. Salah Kaori-_chan _yang percaya begitu saja." Misaki berkila

"Bukan begitu Fujisaki-_san_. Bagaimana kalau untuk Athena-_sama_ saja?"

"Tapi ukuran baju tersebut sesuai dengan badan kalian."

"Begini saja tidak apa kalau bajunya kami simpan saja, oke?"

"Iya, nanti aku buat lagi yang baru. Maaf ya." Kaori membungkukan badan.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah lapar ini." Ucap Sinichi yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan keadaan yang serba salah.

"Kalau begitu bereskan mejanya. Hikaru-_san_ dan Misaki-_san_ tolong tata meja dan piring." Riku meminta tolong karena dia yang mendapat jatah memasak kali ini.

"Sinichi tolong bawakan barang-barang membuat korsase ini keruang prakarya." Kaori meminta tolong Sinichi karena tangannya penuh dengan hasil kossasenya. Tanpa suara Sinichi menurut saja. Para Gold Saint yang sedang terdampar sedang membereskan pakaian baru mereka ke dalam kotak pakaian yang ada di kamar mereka.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

-Setelah makan-

"Jadi menegenai masalah kalian. Apa tidak ada yang lain lagi petunjuknya?" tanya Misaki. Para Gold Saint hanya menggeleng.

"Sifatnya, hobinya, ciri-cirnya atau tentangnya boleh di ceritakan?" Misaki bertanya.

"Lembut, perhatian, baik hati, dan kuat." El Cid menjawab.

"Hobinya suka menyelinap." Kardia menimpali jawaban El Cid.

"Kardia tidak sopan membicarakan Athena-_sama_ seperti itu." Dégel merospon jawaban Kardia. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendecak tidak seneng.

"Berhubung kalian tidak ada kerjaan bagaimana kalau bantu toko kami. Hitung-hitung sambil mencari tahu junjungan kalian." Usul Hikaru.

"Benar, besok sudah memulai mempersiapkan _Nisshuu_." Misaki kebetulan ingat.

"_Nisshuu_?" tanya Regulus.

"Besok, tanggal 3 maret akan diadakan _Hinamatsuri_. Karena disini juga ada anak perempuan. Kami juga merayakannya." Jelas Riku.

"Sudah di cari bonekanya di gudang?" Misaki bertanya.

"Sudah, tinggal di pajang saja bonekanya besok." Sinichi yang menjawab.

"Oya, kerjaanku belum selesai." Kaori yang teringat kerjaannya, berjalan menuju ruang prakarya diikuti Riku.

"Aku belum rekap keuangan bulan kemarin." Misaki ikut beranjak menuju ruang kerja.

"Aku cuci piring dulu." Hikaru berlalu ke dapur.

"Sekarang kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Dohko.

"Santai saja di sini Dohko-_san_, bebas melakukan apa saja. Mau curhat, gosip, nonton, baca bahkan sekadar ngumpul juga boleh." Jelas Sinichi.

Jadilah para saint tersebut melakukan aktifitas sesuka mereka. Shion membantu Hikaru di dapur. Dégel membaca buku yang ada di ruang tersebut. Albafica hanya bisa diam mengamati Kaori membuat korsase di ruang prakarya. El Cid, Dohko, Sisyphus, Manigoldo dan Hasgard hanya menonton televisi. Defteros dan Asmita berbincang-bincang. Kardia dan Regulus berbincang dengan Sinichi.

terus seperti itu sampai waktunya tidur dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk istarahat.

**TBC.**

* * *

Author : Kemarin para Saint yang kita temui sekarang kita tanya para Specter mengenai tugas yang di emban mereka.

Rhadamanthys : Sudah menjadi tanggung jawab saya untuk melakukan tugas dari Hades-_sama_ dan Pandora-_sama_.

Minos : Boleh juga tugasnya bisa kencan dengan Albafica. #ygLainSWT

Aiacos : Bisa berdua dengan Violate.

Oneiros : Ini tugas dan perintah dari Hypnos-_sama_.

Icalus : Tugasnya enak juga bisa santai seperti ini.

Phantasos : Ingin jalan-jalan dan mencoba baju perempuan yang lain. #Okama

Morpheus : Sama seperti Oneiros.

Kagaho : Ingin membalas dendam.

Tokusa : Ini perintah.

Violate : Saya ingin membantu Aiacos-_sama._

Veronica : Sama seperti Phantasos. (-_-)

Cheshire : Aku dibuang Pandora-_sama_ ya?

Author : Cheshire kamu malah balik tanya. Kan aku yang tanya.

Cheshire : Pokoknya aku ini anak yang dibuang Pandora-_sama_._  
_

Author : Ya ya, seterah kamu saja Cheshire.

* * *

Tara selesai juga, prolognya panjang juga ya. #Hore

maaf yang sebesarnya kalau di sini yang menonjol bukan para Canon tapi OC. Karena saya kebingungan buat nyambungin biar masuk akal.

Dan seneng de nonton Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas di Indo***r. Tapi sayangnya di potong. Cukup terobati sih dengan membayangkan kalau Tenma itu suaranya Momotaro dari Kamen Rider Den-O ver. Indonesianya loh. Serasa nonton Kamen Rider de Saint Seiyanya.

Terima kasih untuk Onee-san, Cherry-Sakura05, Gianti-Faith yang sudah buat cerita saya favorite. Terima kasih ya sudah review. Oya mengenai saya pasrah itu, buat flame yg sudah saya larang masih nekat aja baca.

Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan saja tanya sama saya. Saya akan menjawab semampu saya.

**See next time**


End file.
